SECRETO INTIMO
by aniyasha
Summary: Naruto siempre se habia sentido atraido por Hinata, pero nunca penso que las circunstancias se presentaran para conocerla mejor y que entre ellos naciera un secreto intimo, que nadie mas debia de conocer, por las diferencias de edades.


_**NI HAO.- XD publico querido, yo aquí reportándome con una INVITACION ESPECIAL, para alguien que me cautiva, que ilumina mis días con sus historias.**_

_**A mi querida Nee-chan **_

_**JAN DI -CHAN.**_

_**Sabes que soy pésima con los comentarios, asi que es mas fácil para mi dedicarte historias. Espero que te guste…**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T._

_**Rating:** M_

_**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata._

_**Dedicación:** Invitacion para el reto de adaptaciones del Forum Irresistible Naranja._

_**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, Naruto es Hokage con 27 años de edad y Hinata tiene 16 años.._

..

**.**

**Forum y comunidad Irresistible Naranja.**

**Próximamente celebraremos un año.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Club Hermanitas Naranja**

**.**

**.**

**Grupo del Facebook : Irresistible Naranja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Club Lado oscuro Naranja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SECRETO INTIMO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

.

.

-¿Por qué me abandonas? – Recrimino el Sexto Hokage de Konoha, mirando aturdido a su asistente.

La peli rosa lo miro sin humor alguno con sus ojos jades.

-Voy a estar incapacitada por mi embarazo, necesito tranquilidad y la verdad Naruto, a tu lado nunca puedo estar tranquila. – Suspiro tratando de controlar el enojo –. Además Sasuke no me dejara.

Naruto lloro de forma incontrolable sobre su escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles, balbuceaba muchas cosas sobre ella, el teme y él.

-¡Compórtate! – Grito Sakura exaltada –. Eres Hokage. – Le recordó –. El ejemplo a seguir, el ninja más poderoso y estas ahí comportándote como un crio llorando por que dejo de ser tu esclava para dedicarme a mi familia. – Se cruzó de brazos –. Eres un egoísta.

Los ojos azules se tallaron y su semblante adquirió el de un hombre de 27 años que era; su comportamiento infantil solo salía a reducir con las personas más cercanas a él.

-¿Qué are sin ti? – Se lamentó, agarrándose la cabeza y ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

Aun irritada por el comportamiento infantil de su amigo, Sakura trato de tranquilizarse y hablo más calmadamente.

-Es de temer dejarte solo con todo esto. – Dijo seriamente ella, llamando la atención del rubio –. Por lo que he encontrado a una excelente sustituta para el puesto. – Sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto curioso.

-Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar a la persona que estaría con él como su asistente. Se recargo mejor en la gran silla de su oficina y pensó en la chica mencionada.

Hinata Hyuuga era la futura líder de uno de los clanes más poderoso de la aldea, había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con ella en muchas ocasiones, y lo que más recordaba era su timidez, sus sonrojos y tartamudeos, alguien demasiado extraña a su parecer.

Como ninja tenía un buen nivel, con el tiempo y bajo un buen entrenamiento podría hacerse muy fuerte, pero Hiashi, su padre, era un idiota y no comprendía eso, le exigía ser más fuerte y no tener sentimientos. Pero el carácter de ella no era para la rudeza.

Ella atraía luz, su timidez pero firmeza en su carácter a la vez le daba un encanto único y claro, también existía algo más muy llamativo en ella.

_Su cuerpo.- _se golpeo mentalmente al estar pensando así de una niña de dieciséis años.- pero con un cuerpo súper desarrollado para su edad y con una hermosura fuera de lo común.

Se tallo la barbilla pensando en las cualidades de la joven.

Algo que también capturaba su atención y el del resto de la población masculina ya sea de cualquier edad hablando, eran sus ojos.

Unos ojos plateados como la luna con destellos violetas, tan puros como ella.

El cabello un manto nocturno, ¿seria tan sedoso si se tocaba?

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que regreso a la realidad cuando Sakura le aventó un pergamino en la cabeza.

Tallándose el lugar afectado escucho a su ex-asistente.

-¡NARUTO!, por Kami, te pierdes en tu mundo. – Le reprocho –. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que Hinata es la mejor opción. Su carácter apacible hará que soporte tu forma de ser. – No le dio importancia a la mueca de los labios de su amigo –. Ella es muy buena en la política, conoce perfectamente el protocolo, leyes, tratados, comercio y una conducta muy apropiada de confianza, no importa que solo tenga dieciséis años, es muy aplicada y seria para su edad.

A él por un motivo desconocido siempre odiaba el pequeño detalle de la edad_. ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse tan viejo?_

-¿Cuándo se presentara?

-Está afuera, esperando poder entrar. – Sakura se encamino a la salida y abrió la puerta, asomo su cabeza y grito el nombre de la pelinegra. – ¡HINATA!

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El corazón de Hinata estuvo apunto de colapsarse cuando escucho el grito de su nombre.

Apretó sus manos sobre su rodilla, no quería levantarse de donde estaba.

Su vida cambio mucho en veinticuatro horas, cuando el día anterior Sakura Uchiha se presento en la mansión Hyuuga solicitando hablar con su padre y ella, pidiendo que le permitiera ser la asistente del Hokage por los seis meses que ella estaría de incapacidad.

El líder Hyuuga se había sentido orgulloso de que le reconocieran las habilidades de su hija y le había dado permiso para que ella desempeñara esa función, pero nunca le preguntaron si ella quería.

_Y la verdad es que no quería… _

Por el hecho de que estaría a lado del gran amor de su vida, con el cual había cruzado algunas platicas, pero ella siempre lo había admirado, desde pequeña, antes de que él se convirtiera en Hokage, cuando aun no era muy aceptado por el Kyuubi que habitaba en su interior, pero después de la cuarta guerra el pueblo lo acepto y no hacia mucho para ser preciso dos años que él era Hokage, que pudo cumplir con sus sueños.

Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos.

Nunca había podido actuar normal delante de él. Siempre los nervios la traicionaba haciéndola patosa.

Suspiro con temor.

Ahora tendría que estar con él, casi las veinticuatro horas del día, y eso le daba una felicidad increíble pero a la vez le producía un miedo profundo, él podría darse cuenta que ella lo amaba y quedaría en ridículo.

_¿Cómo un hombre podría interesarse en una pequeña?_

Sintió una mano que la jalaba y la arrastraba, se dio cuanta que Sakura la adentraba al despacho e hizo una plegaria a Kami, que le permitiera desempeñar su función como asistente del Hokage, sin hacer el ridículo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La pelinegra al entrar a la oficina miro tímidamente al rubio, esté sonrió ampliamente y se paró de su lugar, encaminándose a ella. A unos pasos de distancia él alzo el rostro sonrojado de ella y la miro con ternura.

Perla y azul unidos.

-Bienvenida, Hinata-chan, espero que me aguantes.

Sus rodillas temblaron por tenerlo tan cerca, pero trato de no caer desmayada. Tenia que acostumbrarse a tenerlo así, tomo control de su cuerpo y asintió. Las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Bien, los dejo. – Sakura estaba confiada en que ellos dos trabajarían bien, se acerco a la pelinegra, la abrazo y le dijo en el oído. – Cuídalo, cualquier cosa yo tratare de ayudarlos.

Cuando se cerró la puerta y ambos estuvieron en absoluto silencio mirándose mutuamente, como si se estuvieran reconociendo, apareció una sonrisa grande en él y ella le correspondió con una tímida.

-A trabajar, Hinata-chan, tenemos que sacar estas misiones, y estos tratados, ven aquí. – Señalo un lugar muy cerca de él. – Este será tu espacio.

Aun apenada, nerviosa, y algo afligida, acepto su destino y empezó a trabajar con él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo era tan perfecto, pensaba Hinata, un mes después de ser la asistente del Hokage, había conocido al Naruto risueño, enojado, al trabajador; eran tantas etapas de él. Y le encantaba descubrirlas, le encantaba ver como sus ojos azules cambiaban de tonalidad ante cada situación que se presentaba.

Deseaba poder seguir así toda su vida, la verdad es que aun que quisiera algo mas no era lo suficiente atrevida para hacer algo al respecto.

El intento lo hizo sutilmente y eso le hacía sonrojarse. Se arreglaba más de lo acostumbrado, trataba de usar un uniforme ninja más apropiado que el de siempre, algo más estrecho, y no podía evitar no ser atenta con él.

Le preparaba el desayuno, pedía su almuerzo y la cena. Siempre andaba al pendiente de si necesitaba algo, pero ¿era su asistente, no? ¿Ella tenia que estar al pendiente de él, no? Esa era su misión, cuidarlo y protegerlo, asistirlo en todo lo que él pudiera desear.

Entro a la oficina cargando varios pergaminos y no se sorprendió cuando encontró un campo de batalla por todo el lugar, el cual estaba lleno de papeles tirados.

Ella entro y sonrió ante tal caos, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Qué perdió en esta ocasión? – Pregunto curiosa.

Naruto se voltio a verla con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella siempre componía todo y él lo desordenaba.

-No encuentro el tratado de la arena. – Comento avergonzado –. Sé que me lo distes, pero no sé dónde lo deje. – Miro a todos lados, pensando donde estaría ese maldito papel.

Hinata comenzó a ordenar todo nuevamente, revisando con mucho cuidado cada pergamino y sonrió radiante cuando encontró el famoso tratado.

-¡Aquí esta! – Dijo triunfante.

Alguien la acorralo en un gran abrazo y comenzó a girarla, la sorpresa de tal acto la dejo paralizada, sintiendo como todo daba vueltas, y escuchando la risa de él.

Cuando se dio cuenta que podía causar un desmayo en ella, se detuvo abrazándola, sintiendo el cuerpo blando sobre el suyo, un sentimiento lo embargo al estar ahí, juntos abrazados. El aroma de ella lo mareo momentáneamente, y acercó su nariz a su cabello, amaba el olor a jazmín que siempre se desprendía de ella.

Se separo de ella para poder apreciar la cara roja que seguro tendría, Hinata siempre se sonrojaba por todo, pero su sonrisa se perdió de su cara cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada aperlada.

Un nudo se formo en su estomago, esa mirada llena de sentimientos, brillosa, latente; lo cautivo. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando se dio cuenta que él sabia el significado.

Pero no podía creer que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, a su mente llego las imágenes, conversaciones, el cariño y las atenciones de la chica que lo miraba en estos momentos.

Se sorprendió de ser tan estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta.

-Hokage-sama. – Dijo tímidamente Hinata con un gran sonrojo al percatarse de que él tenia toda su atención en ella, y que le miro fijamente los labios, no pudo evitar mojárselos, se sentía que la boca estaba seca.

Él bajo su rostro y capturo los labios tibios y firmes de la Hyuga, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida de tal situación. Pero su cuerpo cedió al impulso, al deseo, a la necesidad que siempre la había consumido, se alzo de puntitas y paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de él para acercarlo y profundizar el beso.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso cuando sintió la respuesta apasionada de ella; él rápidamente la amoldo a su cuerpo, ajustando más la presión de sus manos en la diminuta cintura.

El beso que empezó como una caricia en instantes se transformo en algo único, cuando el mordió sensualmente el labio inferior de ella y esta le permitió un acceso a su boca, probando el dulce néctar de ella.

Los dos gimieron cuando sus lenguas rozaron y danzaron juntas en un ritmo candente. Mordían, jugaban, lamian, toda una batalla.

Un beso mojado que los puso sensibles a cualquier caricia que sus cuerpos sintieran.

Porque las manos de él dejaron la pequeña cintura para colocarlas en el trasero firme y redondo de Hinata, quien solo gimió cuando sintió el apretón en esa zona, que al moverla rozo una parte muy intima de él.

Ambos paraban un momento para respirar y volvían a besarse, así estuvieron varios minutos pero unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el encanto.

-Hokage-sama, las visitas están en el cuarto de reuniones. – Se escuchó hablar a un ninja.

Con las frentes pegadas y la respiración alterada se miraron fijamente. – Son los de la Aldea de la Lluvia. – Comento Hinata, tratando de romper la tensión del momento. – Tienes una cita con ellos.

-Ahora tengo otras prioridades. – Le acaricio la mejilla sonrojada.

Ella se separo de él poniendo distancia, trato de arreglar su ropa y vio que él la imitaba, se apresuro al escritorio buscando los pergaminos necesarios sintiendo a cada momento la mirada penetrante de él, con todo el valor que tenia le dio los pergaminos. – Esto es lo que necesitas para la reunión.

Naruto tomo los papales y los ojeo, asintió, se dio la vuelta encaminándose a la salida cuando detuvo sus pasos y dijo firmemente.

-Esto lo cambia todo, Hinata-chan, tendremos una plática sobre el futuro de lo que acaba de ocurrir. – Quedo complacido cuando vio la cara de incredulidad en ella, sonrió abiertamente. – Es la primera vez, pero no la última. – Y con esa amenaza sobre ella, cerró la puerta.

No sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras, aun creía que el beso fue un sueño, se toco los labios y sintió miedo por lo que había hecho. Ella, la tímida Hinata se había atrevido a besar al Hokage. Era increíble de creer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nunca le ponía atención a las juntas y menos después de semejante beso, salió apurado del lugar necesitando platicar con Hinata Hyuga. La cual se dio a la fuga dejando un mensaje que decía sentirse mal y haberse retirado a si casa.

Miro su escritorio donde estaban los pendientes, era mejor tranquilizarse por unos momentos y pensar la situación.

Cuando llego la noche y termino todo lo del día, salió del despacho rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Entrar como un delincuente a la mansión Hyuga fue fácil, encontrar la habitación de ella también, la verdad es que todo esto era emocionante, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía a si de libre, de motivado, con ganas de correr, brincar y hacer locuras como cuando era joven.

Entro sigilosamente al cuarto de ella y la observo dormir profundamente.

Su largo cabello esparcido en la cama, la sabana violeta que cubría su cuerpo se deslizo al movimiento de ella, descubriendo parte de su piel de porcelana.

El nudo del estomago y el revoloteo de las mariposas que sentía en él, aumento considerablemente cuando su vista devoró por completo a la bella durmiente.

Por su mente llego la conciencia que le decía huir de ahí, Hokage era aquel que daba el ejemplo a seguir, debía de ser perfecto o al menos tratar de alcanzar la perfección, había enterrado sus emociones como hombre hace más de cuatro años, cuando Sakura se caso con el teme de su amigo, se dedico a trabajar para cumplir con su sueño de Hokage, cuando lo alcanzo, se encerró en el trabajo, día y noche, la aldea lo había sido todo para él.

Mujeres había tenido, relaciones imprevistas que le dejaban un mal sabor en su cuerpo, sexo simplemente sexo, sin involucrar sentimientos, hasta eso lo dejo, no deseaba sentirse vacio después de estar con alguien.

Pero un beso de ella, de la pequeña Hinata, lo despertó de un largo sueño, recordándole que era un ser humano. Que él también tenía necesidades, que el amor era necesario para no perderse en un mundo sin sueños.

Se sentó en su cama y acaricio sus cabellos, eran tan suaves.

Una mirada aperlada lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestiono ella, pero no se aparto de la caricia.

Él la miro intensamente y fue directo al asunto.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? – Pregunto él, mirándola fijamente –. Necesito saberlo.

Y Hinata supo que era el momento para confesar sus sentimientos, ellos dos solos, sin interrupciones.

-Te amo. – Reconoció ella –. Sé que esto es una locura, pero desde niña te he admirado, y con el paso del tiempo todo cambio a un amor profundo. – Aparto su mirada y apretó las sabanas. No pudo evitar las lágrimas de sus ojos, al pensar en no ser correspondida.

-no llores.- se acerco mas a ella y bajo su rostro hasta que sus alientos se mesclaron.- mes gustas.- acepto él. Vio como Hinata lo miraba aterrada ante tal confesión; pego su frente al de ella y cerró los ojos.- está mal que reconozca mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque tú sabes el gran impedimento que tenemos.- sonrió tristemente, reflejándose en la dulce mirada aperlada.- debo de alejarme, pero no puedo- termino la distancia que los separaba y por fin capturo los labios de Hinata, quien no tardo en corresponderle.

Tenerla a su disposición lo hizo sentirse poderoso, se recostó en la cama a lado de ella para besarla mejor.

La sabana era la única barrera que se interponía entres sus cuerpos, pero sus caricias la invitaban a acercarse más al cuerpo cálido de él.

El contacto de la seda entre ellos, los estremecía a ambos.

El calor aumento en los cuerpos, ambos jadeaban después del beso.

-¿Qué propones hacer?.- pregunto él.

-estar juntos.- fue la respuesta tímida, susurrada en la habitación, iluminada únicamente por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana abierta.

Ambos mirándose, pactaron en ese momento el secreto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Hinata y él, guardaban el secreto de una "relación". Oficialmente no le había propuesto ser novios, en un principio quiso hacerse el olvidadizo de esa noche cuando inicio todo, pero al día siguiente al verla llegar, con una tímida sonrisa y esos sonrojos en su hermosa cara, hizo exactamente lo contrario a sus pensamientos, le quito el desayuno de sus manos, la miro fijamente y después la beso intensamente.

Así que entre besos, caricias, sonrisas, habían iniciado "algo más".

No podía explicar lo bien que se sentía, como un jovencito con una ilusión nueva. No podía dejar de sonreír, no podía evitar besarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Se sentía tan lleno de vida, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su ser. Estaba feliz y eso gracias a ella.

Hinata quito esa soledad y lo llenaba de amor.

Un amor puro y demasiado bueno para él.

Porque él, realmente era malo. Se aprovechaba de la inexperiencia de Hinata y la acariciaba atrevidamente.

Al acordarse de esas caricias, cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba.

Suspiro en varias ocasiones para calmarse. Cada día le costaba más trabajo tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y no ceder a las necesidades carnales de su cuerpo. A diferencia de las otras relaciones sexuales que había mantenido con mujeres de dudosa procedencia, no podía trata a Hinata de la misma manera.

Ella representaba la pureza de un amor dulce.

Apretó sus puños a un más fuerte ante sus pensamientos. Pero el bulto de su pantalón de cierta parte intima de él, le recordaba la necesidad primaria que tenia y que solo podía satisfacerla cierta pelinegra de ojos color luna.

-¿Qué de malo hay que este a tu lado?- pregunto Kurama mentalmente.

-mucho, la diferencia de edad es demasiada.

-eso no importa.- aseguro el demonio.- tengo que reconocer que en esta ocasión acertaste en tu elección, ella se ve muy devoradle.- comento maliciosa mente para hacer sonrojar a Naruto.

-déjala en paz, es mía, te prohíbo pensamientos incorrectos con ella.

La risa sarcástica de Kurama se escucho fuertemente en la mente de Naruto.

-mira quien lo dice.- se burlo de él.- te recuerdo los sueños que has mantenido últimamente con ella.

Estaba a punto de replicar eso cuando, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Escucho como llamaban a SU Hinata, se levanto del escritorio y se encamino a la puerta, para asegurarse que después de que ella entrara, cerraría el lugar con seguro y disfrutaría de los besos y caricias de su niña.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata ya había abierto la puerta con mucho cuidado de no tirar los pergaminos que traía en la mano, cuando escucho que si compañero Kiba la llamaba.

-¡Hey, Hinata!.

Ella le sonrió amablemente.

-buenas tardes Kiba-kun, ¿en qué puedo servirte?.

El chico miro embobado los cambios que se apreciaban en su amiga, sobre todo en la ropa que usaba. No la había visto nunca con una falda corta negra y un chaleco ninja más ajustado a su cuerpo, debajo de el se podía apreciar una camisa de red negra. Suspiro con añoranza, Hinata se convertía cada vez más en una mujer hermosa.

-te ves muy bien.- comento saliendo de su ensoñación.

Ella se sonrojo por el comentario, y sonrió pensando en la causa de su felicidad.

-necesitas algo Kiba-kun.

-me encantaría que saliéramos, hace mucho que no nos vemos, este trabajo te consume todo el tiempo.- su voz bajo de tono a uno confidencial.- además quería saber si has pensado en mi declaración.

Hinata se sorprendió ante el comentario, había olvidado por completo la declaración amorosa de su amigo, estaba a punto de contestar una disculpa cuando la puerta se abrió y el Hokage salió.

La mirada azul los recorrió a ambos, se detuvo en el joven ninja y sonrió escalofriantemente.

-Kiba es un gran gusto tenerte por aquí, pasa.- ayudo a Hinata a cargar los pergaminos.

Los tres se adentraron al despacho.

Naruto se sentó en su escritorio y rebusco entre sus papeles, sonrió a un más abiertamente.

Kiba estaba extrañado del comportamiento del Hokage y Hinata sabía que algo tramaba Naruto, ella conocía esa sonrisa falsa.

-sabes Kiba tengo una misión rango S.- comento el rubio.

El pelinegro cayó bajo el encanto de la misión.

-es para mí.- su voz notaba felicidad, y asombro.

-si la aceptas es toda tuya, tendrás que partir ya, ahí viene las especificaciones, serás acompañado por Kakashi, búscalo y reúnete con él.

El pelinegro no salía de su asombro, asintió contento, se voltio a su amiga quien estaba a sombrada tanto como él. Se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar rápidamente en búsqueda del Jounin.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escucho. La mirada azul y perla se encontró.

-¿Por qué?.- cuestiono la pelinegra.

Naruto se levanto y se encamino hasta acorralar a ayudante en la pared. Su mirada azul tenía motas rojas, su sangre estaba caliente de celos y se consumía también por la pasión que le producía estar tan cerca de Hinata.

Ella lo miro asombrada, le había costado mucho adaptarse a tenerlo tan cerca, si él se hubiera comportado así desde un principio nunca se abría acostumbrado a su presencia.

Irradiaba, poder, fuerza, una energía poderosa, su cuerpo vibraba al tenerlo así de cerca, su mirada la excitaba y se mojo los labios al imaginarse que él pronto la besaría.

Sus caricias la consumían y a veces deseaba que la tocara más de lo que hacía. Ella no era tan tonta, tímida si, pero no tonta.

Sabía que Naruto quería llegar a algo más, que simples caricias, y agradecía que avanzara a un paso lento, porque cada vez aumentaba mas la pasión y ella , deseaba cada vez más, que por fin pudiera apagar ese fuego que la consumía por dentro.

-¿te he dicho hoy que te vez guapa?.- hablo sensualmente cerca de su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella apretó su chaleco con sus manos para acercarlo más.

-no.- susurro.

La mano de Naruto recorrió sus piernas al final de la falda corta, y se coló por debajo de la tela para acariciar sus muslos.

Hinata gimió de placer al sentir los besos húmedos por su cuerpo y la caricia de la mano de él.

La mano traviesa toco la ropa interior de ella y él gimió al sentir lo mojada que estaba.

Ella se estremeció, nunca la había tocado así, debía de darle pena pero permitió que adentrar a dentro de su feminidad un dedo.

La pelinegra se desespero y a sus manos atrajeron el rostro de Naruto para besarlo.

Respondiendo a la pasión de su amante, el rubio la beso, como quería, mordió sus labios, adentro su lengua en búsqueda de un beso mojado, y como siempre sucedía, ella batallo con él. Pero todo se intensificó por que Naruto estaba introduciendo sus dedos en su feminidad imitando la penetración y ella se dejo llevar. Simplemente lo besaba, sosteniéndose de sus manos que apresaban al rubio en un abrazo.

El corazón de ambos latían en una carrera, el movimiento de la mano aumentaba, Naruto le mordió los labios, e intensificó su caricia intima , Hinata sintió que algo se acercaba, algo la estremecía como nunca y la mojaba cada vez mas…

La pelinegra pensó haber muerto por un instante ya que se convulsiono de placer para luego sentir que todo a su alrededor explotaba junto con ella.

Dejo de besarlo para gritar su nombre…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había cruzado la barrera, eso lo sabía Naruto cuando se permitió tocarla ahí, no quería llegar al siguiente paso tan rápidamente, pero fue inevitable al sentir como se convulsionaba al rededor de su dedo. Su miembro palpito, todo en el él exigía una liberación, y aun que pudo haberse corrido en el instante en que ella llego al orgasmo, no lo hizo.

Porque lo quería todo.

Así que asiendo uso de una técnica de espacio y tiempo, en un abrir y serrar de ojos la transporto a su departamento.

Cuando ella grito su nombre y la sintió flácida, la recostó en su cama.

El deseo se reflejaba en sus ojos, no aparto la mirada de ella, mientras se desvestía quedando solo en calzoncillos. La prueba de su excitación era evidente, Hinata no aparto la vista de tan escultural cuerpo, por lo contrario un hormigueo intenso la recorrió anticipando el placer que podía obtener si se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

Naruto se encamino a la cama, dispuesto a hacer lo que tanto deseaba sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya había perdido el control de su deseo.

Con manos temblorosas quito el chaleco de Hinata, luego deslizo el cierre de la falda mostrando cada vez más la piel nieve de la chica.

Temblaba por las sensaciones tan intensas que su cuerpo sentía.

Retiro la última prenda que era la blusa negra para dejarla en ropa interior, y gimió de placer al darse cuenta que los pezones sonrojados que se notaban a través de la delgada tela estaban erectos solo por como él la miraba.

Ella lo deseaba… y eso para era él era el máximo afrodisiaco.

Hinata estaba ansiosa por que la tocara.

Naruto se recostó en la cama, admirando el cuerpo de ella, cada centímetro de ese ser tan magnífico.

La conciencia le grito, que no debía de profanarla. Pero recordó que no todo era bueno en él, en varias ocasiones lo habían llamado bestia y ahora, esa parte salvaje se anteponía, tomaría lo que era suyo, porque a partir de este momento Hinata estaba marcada por él. Besaría cada parte de su cuerpo y la tomaría para convertirse en un solo.

Le recorrió un muslo con un dedo hasta alcanzar su entrepierna. Cuando la toco, a Hinata se le escapo un sonido ronco y sensual. Estaba húmeda, cálida, sedosa y todo debido a él.

-tratare de hacerlo despacio, me controlare por ti, aun que estoy a punto de perder el control sobre mis actos.- deslizo el dedo dentro de su feminidad, sintió como ella se tenso.- ábrete para mi, deja que conozca todos tus secretos.

Nublada por la pasión, se dejo tocar, confiando plenamente en él.

Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus dedos jugaban. El sendero de sus besos lo llevo a los pechos femeninos. Las manos grandes y ásperas de él, la tocaban con delicadeza y la besan a un más suave pero con una pasión que poco a poco se descontrolaba.

Cuando él le beso un pecho y le rodeo el pezón con la lengua todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de la mente de ella.

Ambos cuerpos se estremecían cada vez más, la sensación de piel contra piel era exquisita.

-no puedo esperar más.- retiro los dedos y se puso encima de ella.- te amo.- y con esas últimas palabras empezó a penetrarla primero lentamente.

Aun pérdida en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando la confesión de Naruto le tomo por sorpresa, pero la lleno de alegría y al sentir como se convertían en uno solo decidió entregar no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma en el acto amoroso.

Su interior lo rodeaba con tanta fuerza, que fue penetrándola despacio, con cuidado, sus labios besaban suavemente a Hinata, pero decidió que lo mejor para ella seria entrar de una sola embestida, ahorrándole más dolor del necesario.

Y fue lo que hiso, la embistió y ella grito, se detuvo un tiempo para que ella se adaptara a esa intromisión de su cuerpo, pero no le dio mucho tiempo, ya que no pudo seguir resistiendo, por lo que la beso de nuevo reavivando la pasión en ella, desafiándola como siempre lo hacía a que dará lo mejor, a que se entregara por completo.

El embestía cada vez más rápidamente, ella lo recibía complacida de las caricias y del movimiento, en muchas ocasiones exigió mas, aun que su voz sonaba muy ronca.

Hinata acompasaba las embestidas ondulando sus caderas al mismo ritmo, y por fin la tensión de ambos cuerpos se rompió. La sensación de regocijo los alcanzo en un devastador clímax.

Naruto se derrumbo en los pechos de ella, exhausto pero feliz, esta era la diferencia entre satisfacer su cuerpo a hacer el amor. Porque sintiendo las caricias de Hinata sobre su cabello y escuchando los latidos del corazón, comprendió el significado de alcanzar el cielo en la tierra.

Ella era su pesito de paraíso. Y por kami, que pelearía por eso. Nadie se interpondría entre ellos, ni el padre ambicioso por unirla con un clan prodigioso, ni estúpidos niños de su edad queriendo conquistarla.

Se alzo y la miro con tanto amor, que Hinata lloro.

-no llores amor, no sé cómo, pero te prometo que este secreto se acabara pronto, para poder luego gritar a los mil vientos cuanto te amo.

Fin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hasta aquí, si lo se raro XD. Como todo lo que escribo.

Espero que les haya gustado…

Mi querida jan di chan. Esta es la contra portada de tu invitación para que participes en el reto de Irresistible Naranja.

Trate de poner lo que te gusta, la diferencia de edad, la posesividad, el lemon y los finales abiertos. En lo particular me gusto aun que haya quedado raro.

Espero al menos haberte sacado una sonrisa, como las que tu me das cada vez que yo leo tus historias. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Te admiro, te respeto y soy gran fan tuya

Atte Aniyasha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Agradecería comentarios XD por si leen la historia, me encanta saber que opinan, sobre todo por que siento que voy cambiando mi forma de escribir.

Mil gracias por leer y por comentar, son las baterías para la inspiración, sus palabras hacen que el autor se motive por seguir creando nuevas historias.

Sayo, que estén muy bien.


End file.
